Yo puedo ser
by Meaussa Lady
Summary: Shikamaru ha roto con Ino,esta sale un rato al parque y se encuentra con el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. ¿Que pasara? SasuIno TRADUCCION de I Can Be, de Blue Savage.


Era insoportable Era insoportable. O al menos así se sintió, nunca supo realmente como. Tal vez esa incertidumbre se debía a que nunca antes alguien había roto con ella. Pero Shikamaru lo había hecho.

Nunca dio alguna razón específica, solo dijo:-No eres tu, soy yo - ¡Hmp, eso dicen todos! Se encontraba justo ahora en el parque, sentada en un banco de cemento. Se sentía abatida. En ese momento eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Llorar. Era su única forma de escapar del dolor que la ruptura con Shikamaru le había producido.

Pero la acechaba la duda, ¿Qué era lo que había llevado a Shikamaru a romper con ella? Era demasiado mandona? Acaso lo asustaba? QUE? Ino no lo sabía exactamente. Se abrazo las rodillas fuertemente al recordar todo lo que Shikamaru le había dicho.

- Ino he decidido que debemos separarnos. Lo he pensado mucho. Y es por eso que he llegado a esta conclusión, me estoy volviendo demasiado inútil, olvido las cosas, no puedo pensar con claridad, esto consume mi tiempo para estar con mi familia, recordar quien soy, incluso el tiempo para ser un buen ninja. Lo siento mucho Ino. No eres tú, soy yo.

Las lágrimas fluían de sus orbes azules y bañaban sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? Ella había podido quedarse con Shikamaru y ser feliz, pero no. Habían terminado**.**

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar momentos con el chico de pelo negro que, en su tiempo, le robo el corazón. La mala postura en la que estaba tuvo sus consecuencias, sintió como sus extremidades le dolían al tenerlas dobladas tanto tiempo. También le dolía su mente, alma y su corazón.

Siguió llorando a medida que pasaba el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. De repente pudo sentir una presencia cerca de ella, volvió la cabeza de golpe a la inesperada compañía. Pensó que era imposible que el estuviera ahí, sencillamente se sorprendió al ver ahí a Uchiha Sasuke. Era el muchacho que había flechado su corazón, con el que había soñado desde niña.

Sus brillantes ojos negros que deslumbraban a cualquiera fácilmente. Su cabello negro-azulado, el más bello que había visto en un hombre. Su rostro, el más atractivo que jamás encontraría. Sus labios perfectamente besables, mas puede ser que nunca alguien los bese. Y su atlético cuerpo que todas soñaban tener en la intimidad. Era perfecto.

También era inteligente, astuto, estratégico, superior. Era llamado el "Ninja Perfecto"

Pasados unos segundos, Ino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba mirando al interior del alma de Sasuke. Inmediatamente desvío la mirada y se ruborizo. De nueva cuenta puso la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

- ¿Esta alguien aquí?- pregunto el Uchiha, en un bajo susurro.

Ino gimió algo que asemejaba un "no". Sasuke sonrío y se sentó junto a ella apoyando los codos en las rodillas, un gesto habitual en el.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?- dijo mientras que sus orbes azules miraban la escenografía delante de ella. Notando cuan hermoso era ese parque.

- Nada- contesto el muchacho – Solo pasaba por el parque y te vi. La ninja de cabellos dorados volteo la cabeza en dirección del chico y trato de no ceder ante su mirada penetrante –y entonces, Sasuke, ¿Por qué te sentaste junto a mi?- dijo con una declaración de enojo, pero en varios sentidos no tenia interés alguno.

-¡Hmp! Solo me senté aquí porque cada banco esta ocupado – contesto severamente.

- El parque esta vacío, Sasuke- Mirando a los lados pudo comprobar que el parque esta casi desértico.

- Bueno, si miras bien, puedes darte cuenta, varios bancos están mojados con pintura, 3 están sucios, uno esta por un lugar que huele mal, y los otros están demasiado lejos de por donde paso.

Ino bufo. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan directo?

- Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto de la nada el muchacho de pelo azulado

Ino no estaba preparada, o al menos no tenía el ánimo de decirle a nadie lo que paso. Todavía estaba en su "Momento Doloroso" La mujer de intensa mirada azulina, levanto la cabeza de sus rodillas y volvió a contemplar el panorama de nuevo. Suspiro suavemente como el aire que soplaba. Sus hebras doradas se movían instrumentalmente al compás del viento, su cara de porcelana brillaba radiantemente. Sasuke ensancho los ojos y miro fijamente a Ino. Era tan hermosa. Nunca se llego a dar cuenta. Nunca noto cuan largo era realmente su cabello, que hermosos eran sus ojos. Era una buena kunoichi y tenía un cuerpo bien formado.

Se dio cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando y desvío la mirada en un rápido movimiento. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ino lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, seguramente un gesto de sorpresa. El Uchiha se ruborizo furiosamente.

- Shikamaru rompió conmigo.

El mundo de Sasuke se congelo. Ino y Shikamaru estuvieron juntos. ¿Habían sido novio y novia?Realmente se sorprendió y sin embargo, también se conmociono y encorelizo.

Sorprendido de saber que la chica realmente abandono su amor.

Conmocionado de enterarse que esos dos habían sido algo.

Y encorelizado de enterarse que Ino tenia un novio y el sin saber nada.

- Sasuke, ¿estas bien?- pregunto inocentemente, como observando detenidamente su esencia.

-No, nada- Mientas ocultaba su rostro con el flequillo.

De repente como si algo la golpeara, se dio cuenta. ¿El no sabia? Nadie sabía realmente acerca de su relación. Tal vez fuera porque Shikamaru no quería que nadie supiera que tenía tiempo para tener novia.

Suavizo su mirada y bajo la cabeza para hacer frente a los varoniles ojos del Ninja - No lo sabias, ¿verdad, Sasuke?- pregunto en tono afable.

Una suave brisa calida paso entre los dos, levantando el flequillo de Sasuke, dándole la oportunidad a Ino de ver su cara. Estaba llorando. Ino sintió un baldazo de agua helada, este muchacho, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba llorando. De sus ojos bajaban gotas perladas, empapando sus mejillas.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué lloras?

De repente el descendiente de los Uchiha agarro a Ino en un fuerte y calido abrazo –¿S-Sasuke?- tartamudeó la Yamanaka.

- Ino, quiero decirte algo- murmuro Sasuke muy cerca de la oreja de la kunoichi.

-¿Qué es?

- Si Shikamaru rompió tu corazón, quiero ser yo el que lo cure-

La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no creyendo lo que lo que el chico le había dicho. ¿Era realmente el muchacho que le robo el corazón, y sin embargo, también se lo había destrozado diciéndole "No me gustas"? ¿El chico que no se interesaba en las mujeres? ¿Era el Sasuke que sin importar cuanto hiciera ella para impresionarlo, le valía un soberano pepino? ¿Era el único sobreviviente y heredero de los Uchiha, Sasuke?

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el verdadero Sasuke?

El joven apretó el abrazo y levanto la cabeza para hacerle frente a Ino. Cuando estuvo a la altura, le dijo suavemente: -Yo quiero ser tu único amante, el que repare tu corazón, el que estará allí para ti, la única persona que te amara profundamente, quiero ser el único en tu vida, Ino. Y voy a serlo…- Tomo la delgada cintura de la rubia y apretó sus labios a los de la chica.

- No, Sasuke, ya lo eres.


End file.
